


Quicksand Week Day 3: White Elephant

by hitagashi



Series: ROTG Prompted or Weekly [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, Quicksand Week, Rule 63, and i guess sandy gave kozmotis the locket thing, for this at least, lady!kozmotis, nightlight is a little shit, pre-pitch kozmotis, shhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitagashi/pseuds/hitagashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a simple gift.  One given from the gilded general to her greatest admirer for giving her the courage to fight the dark.  From there, she had been invited to spend time with the pilot's friends.</p><p>Or, gifts are exchanged, Nightlight is a little shit, Sandy is shy, Kozmotis is a lady and gets the locket from Sandy in a gift exchange.  Because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quicksand Week Day 3: White Elephant

It started out as a simple gift. One given from the gilded general to her greatest admirer for giving her the courage to fight the dark. From there, she had been invited to spend time with the pilot's friends and, though she wasn't nervous, she wasn't exactly the epitome of a kindly person. She was courageous and brash but she wasn't necessarily... kind.

She brought a single gift, as had been explained to her to do, though she had been confused. What gift? He had said it didn't matter but, really, she didn't often give gifts! The most aside from shore leave and time off that could be called a gift was wine. And there were children at this exchange.

So. though she didn't understand, she finally placed a small sphere into a box and frowned as she thought. Hopefully one who needed it received it.

“Hello, Sanderson,” her face was schooled into a blank mask and, despite not wearing her armor, the woman was just as impressively intimidating as ever. The pilot paid no mind to this, something that both amused and shocked the general in equal measures.

Still...

“Ah, Sanderson, I realize I might be... a little late....” He waved it off, tugging her into his home and waving exuberantly at his friends. Were she a lesser sort she might have a panic attack, or rather, she might be unable to hide it so well. To be honest, this was alien and she wasn't sure she appreciated it.

Kozmotis Pitchiner did not do surprises.

So it was no surprise to her, really, when she seemed to steel herself. At least, until her friend smiled up at her brightly and reassuringly and she couldn't help but smile back. What else could she do anyway? Her gift was placed on the table, seemingly lost amongst all the other golden things but still sticking out as badly as that glowing boy's.

“Let's get this show going!” Her head snapped to the person who spoke, realizing it was merely another star pilot. She didn't know them. She knew few here.

This was going to be horrible and a disaster.

The general stood back, face blank as she watched the gifts being exchanged. Apparently the white one picked first. He seemed to give her a grin before grabbing hers and tossing it into the air so he could catch it. Upside down. She feared she might have a headache. But he unwrapped it carefully, blinking curiously at the thing inside.

“What's this?” His voice was soft and startlingly like Sanderson's. She gave a crooked grin, shrugging and crossing her arms.

“If you still possess it by the night's end then I might just tell you.” He gave a merry laugh and the proud woman turned a look on the host. The next four or five rounds were inconsequential to her, nothing interesting was happening aside from the boy (Nightlight, he had said) floating to keep his precious orb away from everyone else.

Then it was her turn.

Bugger.

There were still enough gifts on the table to make her uncomfortable, so she picked up the brightest one she could. Whatever it was it... was slightly large? She blinked at it and curiously opened the wrapping. Carefully. It wasn't that she was afraid of a mess but the paper was pretty. And even if she didn't get the gift at the end she was determined to keep this pretty paper.

To be frank, it was very pretty paper. And sparkly.

She really liked sparkles.

There was a hush in the crowd as she pulled out the gift, blinking at the box inside with a confused frown. Flicking it open revealed its being _jewelry_ of all things. A very pretty locket, actually. One that could fit a picture.

“Sanderson, I can _feel_ you staring at my back. I take that to mean this is yours and that I get to gloat at your glowing friend that mine's prettier.” There was a laugh in the crowd and a few people even gave her a few glances but...

She was smiling.

It was a wide, honest smile. Her best friend might actually make it into this locket. Her daughter definitely would. As she wandered to stand beside Nightlight, the rest of the game finished and she became curious what person ended up with her... new found friend's gift.

“I would have picked yours, of course, but that wasn't quite fair.” A pale head nodded, grin wide. And then Sanderson was beside her and she smiled down before her eyebrows furrowed. And then widened. Snickering, Nightlight gave a wide grin to her. “That is a picture of me. Why is that a picture of me?”

Her voice, she would refuse this to her dying day (and possibly beyond), pitched up as a flush spread over her face. Slightly purple, not the red or gold anyone else had. Or even the blue Nightlight did.

“You're a hero, people would _want_ a picture of you, Kozmo,” is the reply. Blinking down, she considered this, then looked up above her. Up, and to her right, just over Sanderson, was a kissing charm. A sly grin spread on the woman's face and she leaned down to kiss him, gently, on the cheek. A press of rough lips to soft skin.

His flush was _definitely_ worth it.

“A most joyous Sweet Dreams Day to you, Sanderson.”

The night would pass, as many of these nights did, with Nightlight and Kozmotis discussing how the sphere worked exactly and with her hand clasped tightly to her friend's.

**Author's Note:**

> So I am on a female Pitch kick. Trying to get rid of it BEFORE I return to my other fics.


End file.
